miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Odette
Odette is the kwami of Purification that is connected to the Swan Miraculous, and with her power, its wearer can use the tiara to transform into a swan-themed superhero, the current wearer being Madeleine Duval. Appearance Odette is a small white creature that is 10 centimeters (4 inches) tall. She has a large head and small body. Her appearance is similar to a swan, having black feet, an orange beak with a black lump on its base, and a short tail. Her eyes are blue and she has a tuft of feathers on her head. Personality Odette is kind, gentle, patient, responsible, and polite. She has a level head in stressful situations, often being the one to calm down Madeleine when she begins to panic. Having a lot of experience through the past 5,000 years has made her wiser and she is always open to giving advice to her friends when they need it. She is a loving and approachable kwami but can be stern when she has to be. Abilities Odette is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects and carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than her. She also has the ability to walk on water. As a kwami, Odette gives the wearer the power of purification and transforms them into a swan-themed superhero by entering the Swan Miraculous. Whenever the wearer uses Seraphic Cure, Odette begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about 5 minutes. Then Odette has to recharge by eating. Relationships Tala Hunt Madeleine Duval Odette has a good relationship with her Miraculous user and is always ready to lend an ear to her problems. She is open-minded, understanding, and usually sympathetic towards Madeleine's troubles and does her best to make things easier for her friend. She acts as a motherly figure with a compassionate nature but can at times be annoyed with Madeleine's tendency to make impulsive decisions whenever she panics. Nevertheless, she knows that Madeleine has a good heart and her kindness is what she believes makes her a fantastic superheroine. Raa Despite having known each other for a long time and residing inside the same Miracle Box, Odette and Raa do not get along very well. Although they do speak to each other from time to time, she often becomes exasperated with Raa's reserved and aloof personality, stating that he is a tough kwami to cooperate with and that Sora's compatibility with him is nothing short of a miracle. Despite all of that, she still cares about his well-being and worries over him. Sora Sakamaki/Scarab The reveal of Odette being Madeleine's kwami was only accidental because Sora happened to walk in on them while they were in the middle of a conversation. At first, Odette felt awkward having been found out by Sora but was ecstatic to learn that he was Scarab. Since Sora is Madeleine's childhood friend, Odette often turns to him for help whenever she cannot cheer up her owner. The two have a friendly interdependent relationship and take turns watching over Madeleine. Conn Her fellow kwami from the same Miracle Box, Odette thinks that Conn can be a little too mischievous sometimes and should be more mindful of his actions. She feels as though Conn doesn't take his role seriously as Benjamin's kwami and often scolds him for neglecting his duties to goof off. Because of Conn's habitual lying, she almost never believes what he tells her even if it is the truth. She acknowledges Conn's abilities and knows that Bronze Bandit is a powerful ally, but that also makes him a powerful enemy if he ever gets corrupted. Finn Odette admires Finn's ability to look at the brighter side of things in grim situations and even admits being jealous of his positivity. She gets annoyed with Finn's antics every once in a while but doesn't scold him as much as she does with Conn. She thinks that Finn and his owner have a perfect compatibility. Bell Odette considers Bell as her best friend among all the kwamis in their Miracle Box. She enjoys being able to relax with Bell and talk about their lifestyle with their new owners. Unlike with the other kwamis in her team, she doesn't have any complaints about Bell and finds her presence soothing while the others are a bit of a headache. Trivia * Odette's name is a reference to the main character of Swan Lake. * Odette is based on a swan which are symbols of grace and beauty. They are associated with love, music, and poetry. In Roman mythology Swan was sacred to Venus, the goddess of love. * She is voiced by Lucy Liu. * She loves the bread from Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. * She dances on the piano keys in the music room as a hobby. * Her favorite music is the Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. * She is Ill's opposite and the only one who can purify Youmu. Category:Kwami Category:Kwamis